I'm yours
by karee-chan
Summary: "I'm yours, Rukia... I love you" Those were his last words. Those were the last words of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. *HitsuRuki* Songfic! Based on 'I'm Yours' by The Script.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach nor the song featured in this story. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. The song "I'm Yours" belongs to The Script. Please support them both, as they are awesome!

* * *

"Talking" **_Song Lyrics._**

* * *

_Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV_

Why do I feel like this? My body, it feels heavy.

I can't move. I feel nothing. Yet... I see you, Rukia.

You're laying next to me. You're by my side...

_**You touch these tired eyes of mine**_

You whispered to me that I'll be ok.

What happened to me?

Why can't I feel anything?

_**And map my face out line by line**_

I can't feel anything, yet I still feel you.

Your warm skin. I missed it your touch.

I've missed you.

_**And somehow growing old feels fine**_

Your cuddled up to me. It feels nice.

"Please, don't leave me." you pleaded.

I can't reply. I tried, Rukia.

I really tried.

_**I listen close for I'm not smart **_

But I need you to help me now.

I refuse. I refuse to close my eyes.

I won't lose this battle.

I _can't _lose this battle.

_**You wrap your thoughts in works of art **_

You always kept me right from wrong.

Your weird Chappy obsession, the pictures...

Even they made me happy.

_**And they're hanging on the walls of my heart **_

Every drawing, every line...

I remember it all.

Your smiling face as you drew and went about your day

I remember it all. I remember...

_**I may not have the softest touch **_

I was considered cold.

A heartless creature

with eyes and a look that said nothing.

_**I may not say the words as such **_

I never got close to anyone.

My grandmother was the only one...

the only one I had ever gotten close to.

Not even Hinamori.

_**And though I may not look like much **_

I was never anything special.

I graduated early, sure.

I became the youngest ever Shinigami to reach captain rank.

But it all means nothing to me.

_**I'm yours **_

Because all I care about is you, Rukia.

_**And though my edges may be rough **_

I pushed everyone away...

Not wanting to get close to people.

_**And never feel I'm quite enough **_

Hinamori betrayed me.

Flung me away. Went on with Aizen.

I was worthless. Not just to her... but to everyone.

_**It may not seem like very much**_

Did I ever do any good?

I only hurt people.

Caused them pain and suffering.

_**But I'm yours**_

But you opened up to me.

I opened up to you.

You're the only person I've ever loved, Rukia

_**You healed these scars over time**_

You helped me, Rukia.

You showed me the world.

Opened my eyes.

_**Embraced my soul**_

You made me happy again.

"_You_ make _me_ happy" is what you said.

_**You loved my mind**_

You didn't care about all the rumours.

You loved me.

Nothing else...

_**You're the only angel in my life**_

And I loved you.

You were everything to me...

Everything.

Nothing could have torn us apart. Not even your brother.

_**The day news came my best friend died**_

You were the one that told me of her death.

Hinamori had been killed.

Yeah, she had betrayed me.

_**My knees went weak and you saw me cry**_

I hated her for it. So why was I still sad?

I had fallen to my knees. Tears had fallen down my face.

That was the first time I had felt your soft embrace.

I cried on your shoulder over her death...

_**Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes**_

Rukia. You helped me recover.

You kept me strong through it all.

You understood me.

Understood everything.

_**I may not have the softest touch**_

Now, laying here, I take your hand.

I feel cold.

How ironic _me_ saying that?

The boy with the 'icy' feeling to him.

_**I may not say the words as such**_

The only thing I regret in my life.

Is only saying it once.

I've only ever said I loved you once.

So I'll say it again...

_**I know I don't fit in that much**_

...on my death bed.

But I closed my eyes.

I can't go on, Rukia.

I'm sorry I was so weak.

_**But... **_

I hear you scream my name.

My blood on your hands.

Your crying... your tears are real.

I whisper to you with my last few breaths.

"_**I'm yours, **_Rukia..."

The last thing about me was you.

The last sound I ever heard was your cries.

The last face I ever say was yours.

The last words I ever spoke were to you...

"I love you."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Based on the song "I'm Yours" by The Script. Love this song, so I had to do this. I know it's crap XD

Please review!


End file.
